Love the Way You Lie
by distorted realities
Summary: It's violent.  It's angry.  It's Puck and Santana.  Rated M for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** My first foray into _Glee_ fic even though I read it all the time! I stick to Puckleberry because, for some reason, they're my favorite fic!world couple. But I was watching this video last night (youtube - watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U), and it screamed Santana/Puck in my brain. So here's this little plot bunny. Rated M for violent!Puck, violent!Santana, violent!relationship, language, and all the bad that goes along with it and is called for in a fic with this story. I don't know how many chapters it'll be yet. It's also unbeated so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimed:** _Glee _obviously isn't mine, and neither are the characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, FOX, and a lot of other very rich people. The song isn't mine either. That belongs to Eminem. I'm just borrowing everything for a bit.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I'm really excited to see more you your relationship duets today. I feel like the pairs that have gone so far have captured the essences of this assignment. Almost anyone can sing a song and hit the notes, but you need emotion to win over an audience," Will Schuester says, addressing the students sitting in front of him - the 12 original members of New Directions, plus the 4 other students that joined at the beginning of the new school year. "Just remember that there are more emotions that just love, longing, and happiness. And you need to be able to portray them all."

Rachel stands up at this, turning to face her fellow choirmates. "Mr. Shuester is right. We have a better chance at Sectionals if we broaden our song catalogue. My acting and vocal lessons, as well as my hours of research on vocal competitions, have provided me with the necessary insight on what is required of us to win." At this, everyone except Finn rolls there eyes.

"Girl, we know what we're doing," Mercedes says, with a sigh. "We've been to Regionals, so we know what to expect this time."

"Obviously you don't-" Rachel fires back.

Kurt butts in to the conversation as well. "Excuse me?"

"We need fire and passion," Rachel says, continuing on as if Kurt had never spoken. "We need what we had last year, and I'm sorry to say that has been sorely lacking this year. We have to do better because we will win this year. I will win this year. I have already complied a list of possible songs-"

"Thank you, Rachel," Mr. Sheuster says, effectively cutting off Rachel and any potential mutiny that might have occurred if she continued talking. Although Finn had been able to dampen down on some of Rachel's neurosis, the boy was still too afraid to stand strong against a ranting Rachel. "But we need to get on to today's duets? Who wants to start us off today?"

"Puck and I will," Santana says, standing up. Everyone turns to see Santana is not in her cheerleading uniforms but in a pair of skinny jeans and a thin black tank top. "Chill, bitches. I changed for my performance. I know I'm hot, so stop staring."

"Language, Santana, but thank you for volunteering," Mr. Shuester says as Santana makes her way to the front of the classroom. Puck is still sprawled out in his chair in the corner, far from the rest of the class. "Puck, do you plan to join your partner?"

Puck makes a big show of standing up before joining Santana by the piano. "Thanks for asking me if I wanted to fucking go first today," he whispers in her ear as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

She quickly shrugs his arm off before answering as quietly. "Fuck off, Puckerman. The sooner we do this, the sooner I don't have to deal with you anymore."

Puck snorts loudly before walking away.

"Alright you two, what duet did you decide on?" Mr. Schuester asks from his seat on the top riser.

"We don't want to tell you guys the title," Puck says, cutting off Santana before she can even speak. This earns him a glare from the angry Latina which he counters with a smug smirk. "But I know most of you know it."

Santana takes her place at the piano, shocking the rest of the class. She can't really play piano, but she busted her ass to learn the short piano part required for the beginning of the song. It sounds better if she plays it. She knows theatricality; she's a cheerleader and a performer.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Puck comes forward in his white wifebeater, having taken off his button up shirt. Santana stands up from her place at piano, letting Brad take over.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane_

***flashback – 2 weeks ago***

"We need a song that we can both work with. You could help me," Santana says, ripping the _Maxim _out of Puck's hands. She moves back to her computer to scroll through her iTunes list to find something that wouldn't suck to sing with her boyfriend.

Puck simply slips out his phone to play with before answering. "Why the fuck would I do that? You didn't need me on Friday night when you were fucking Azimio in the upstairs bedroom at Karofsky's party." He is unable to keep his voice completely neutral with that statement.

Santana turns towards him, enraged. "Who the fuck did you hear that from?"

"Azimio was talking about it in the locker room. It became a giant party with all us guys talking about what fucking Sanatana was like. Hell, even _Finnessa _was able to get in on the action." With that, Puck flips his phone closed before climbing off Santana's bed.

Santana scoffs from her seat. "You ever think they're talking shit?"

"Bullshit," Puck says putting his hands down on either side of Santana, trapping her in her seat. "Anyway, you might want to stop being such a slut, babe. You may catch something soon. Oh, and we all agreed that the ride isn't worth the cost of admission."

"Fuck you, asshole." Santana says, angrily wiping the traitorous tear that fell down her cheek.

"Been there, done that," Puck whispers roughly in her ear.

"Get the fuck out of my house, bastard, if you don't fucking believe me," Santana says, pushing him away from her. "I hate you."

"Whatever, bitch. I don't need your shit or your used goods anymore." With that Puck stalks out of her house. She hears his loud truck as it rumbles away from her house.

Five hours later, she gets a text on her cell phone. "I'm sorry, baby."

Five hours and one minute later, he gets a text on his cell phone. "Come over."

***end of flashback***

_Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane_

***flashback – 18 months ago***

Santana is standing at her locker when she feels a set of arms wrap around her middle. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Hey babe," she says, turning around to give him a kiss.

"Mom's working the night shift and Sarah is spending the night at her friend's. Come over, and I'll make us some dinner."

She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll tell Brittany to cover for me. I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispers into her neck.

***end of flashback*  
**  
_But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

***flashback – 14 months ago***

"So in 2 weeks, we're back in school. Hard to believe, right?" a random guy says, handing Santana a beer.

"I know, right? At least there are freshman to terrorize this year," Santana answers with a laugh. She doesn't know who this guy is except that he's cute. And she thinks that he's a senior, so it's only fair she's going to flirt with him. It's not like Puck's been around that much that summer.

"What? Did you already make it through all your classmates?"

"Sadly yes, but maybe there will be some new meat in my class."

"And there's always Berry."

"Oh she's so much fun to mess with."

Two hours and a couple of beers later, Santana has learned the cute senior's name is Tucker James. The pair is on the patio away from the crowd. "So you still with Puckerman?"

"I guess," Santana answers, playing with her empty Solo cup. "He's been working all summer. I haven't seen him much. In fact I don't even know where he's at right now."

"That sucks. Any guy needs to keep his eyes on you," Tucker says with a laugh, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She turns her head towards his. "And why's that?"

"Because you're breathtaking, and another guy could do this." Tucker leans in and gives Santana a soft kiss.

"And that would be bad, right?" Santana asks softly.

"Very bad," Tucker says as they meet in the middle for another kiss only to be broken apart a minute later by shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tucker and Santana turn to see Puck staring at them, obviously enraged. The attention of the whole party has shifted to the trio standing there. Puck has his arms crossed, while Tucker's hand is still on Santana's cheek.

"Puck, man," Tucker says, trying to defuse the situation. He moves over the sophomore boy and away from Santana.

"Fuck you, asshole," Puck says, pushing Tucker up against the wall. "I don't even know you." He punches him in the nose before dropping him in a heap on the floor.

He turns to the brunette staring at the scene in shock. "And fuck you, Santana. I'm out."

It takes her about 15 seconds to snap out of it and start chasing Puck through the party. She reaches him as he's unlocking his truck. "Dammit, Puck! Listen to me."

"No," he says, shutting the door.

"Fine," she says, running around to the other side of the car. She manages to get in just before he tears out of the driveway. "You were just gonna leave me stranded at the party?"

"You had a new friend. I'm sure he would have given you a ride…in more ways than one."

"Fuck you." With that, an uneasy silence settles over the car as Puck drives Santana back to her house.

"You know, at least someone was paying attention to me. You sure as hell haven't been," Santana says as they pull into her driveway.

Puck laughs humorlessly. "You're gonna blame this shit on me? That's fucking bullshit. You're the one who kissed that fucker."

Santana smiles wickedly. "Yeah well he was a better kisser than you, asshole. God knows he's probably a better lay, too." With that she hops out of the car.

Puck jumps out of the driver's side, seeing red. He slams her hard against the hood of the car, not realizing how hard he's shoved her. "You stupid fucking bitch."

"Don't you ever fucking lay another hand on me, Puckerman," Santana says, shoving him away hard. "We're done."

"Good fucking riddance!" He climbs back into his car, slamming his door, before peeling off.

***end of flashback***

**

* * *

AN2: **We made it through the first verse. And this is 6 pages long. :-) I'm working on the next part right now but I could use some feedback if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Alright I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I had most of the chapter written actually but I hit a wall. Stupid writers block and being busy with RL. Hopefully it won't be so long before the 3rd and final part.

**Disclaimed:** Still not mine because then there would be Puckelberry with Santana/Berry friendship. But the copious amounts of Finchel (gag me) that will be in season 2 obviously mean I still don't own this show.

* * *

Santana's eyes lock on Puck's as she starts singing again, knowing he'd purposely avoided her during his verse. She could tell he was still pissed about the song choice. It was her way at getting back at him for his comments. Just because she took him back didn't mean she'd let him off scot free. Please, she was a bitch. And let's be honest, he helped make her that way.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Meanwhile, Puck should've known better than to avoid Santana during the song. But it's not his fucking fault this song rubs him raw. Damn bitch knows exactly where to hit him to make it hurt. He should've known she wasn't gonna let it go, but that's okay because he could give it as good as her. Please, he was an ass. And let's be honest, she helped make him that way.

_You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

***flashback – 20 months ago***

"You're beautiful, you know that," Puck says, brushing the hair off the face of the brunette in his bed.

"I know," Santana says with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"So you're okay?"

She smiles at the concerned look on his face. She loves that only she gets this side of Puck. "I'm fine, Puck. I'm a little sore. But do I regret this? Us? Not at all. I love you."

Puck can't hide the shiver of delight that runs through his body on hearing those three words from her. "I love you, too."

"I'm glad I waited for you, Puckerman," she says, pecking him on the lips before rolling over in his arms to go to sleep.

"I'm glad I waited for you, Lopez," he whispers quietly, tightening his arm around her waist.

***end of flashback***

_Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both_

***flashback – 12 months ago***

Santana and Puck broke up for one and a half months. During that time, Puck whored himself out for his pool business, and Santana whored herself out among whichever guy she decided was potentially a good lay. They were each trying to forget the other, but that didn't work. One month into the school year, Santana and Puck were back together. It was Rachel Berry and her stalker, Jacob Ben Israel, that discovered as much. Poor Rachel was looking for cleaning supplies for her locker when she opened that particular supply closet during her study hall. Jacob had to follow his "love" when he saw her walk past his History class. Needless to say, the entire school knew within half an hour that Santana and Puck had been…celebrating…their new relationship.

For two weeks everything was great. They ignored why they broke up. The fight was in the past so why did they need to rehash it? Only it was impossible for either party to completely turn their back on how they'd been acting post-breakup. Puck missed being able to act on the attention he received from any woman without Santana glaring at, or even hitting, him. Santana missed being able to talk or flirt with other guys without Puck's eyes boring into her or without Puck beating up any guy that talked to her. Puck found himself resenting Santana more and more, doing whatever was necessary to avoid spending time with her outside of sex. Santana did the same, choosing to hang out with Quinn, Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios. She would go out with them whenever possible just so she could find guys to talk to who weren't afraid of being tossed in a dumpster or getting a black eye.

Finally, it came to a head in the middle of the main hallway at school right before lunch. Santana and Puck are talking at her locker while she puts away her books. Puck is sort of paying attention even though his eyes are following a freshman Cheerio and her short-ass skirt and long legs who is making her way up to the pair.

"Hey Santana. Hey Puck," the young Cheerio says, holding her books in front of her chest.

"What do you want?" Santana asks, rudely. She wasn't oblivious to Puck's wandering eye, and she didn't like it.

"I'm having a party this weekend 'cuz my parents are out of town. I wanted to invite you guys," the girl says, smiling at the pair. "I really hope you come." She directs the last part at Puck.

"I never turn down a party," Puck says, smirking at the girl. His eyes rake over her body, making her blush. She giggles before walking away from the pair, not noticing Santana seething in anger.

Puck slings his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, also not looking at her face. "Lunch, babe? I'm starved."

"Fuck you, Puckerman," Santana says, shoving his arm off of her shoulder.

He sighs. "What the fuck did I do this time?"

She turns to face him. "Thanks for flirting with one of my little Cheerie-Hos in front of me. Now there's all gonna be insubordinate and think they can fuck my boyfriend."

"Wait, so it's okay for you to flirt with my teammates all the fucking time, but I can't flirt with another girl?" Puck looks at her incredulously.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I fucking talk to your teammates, asshat. They're my friends, too."

Puck backs her into the locker, whispering in her ear. Both are oblivious as to the crowd that's begun to gather around them. No one has seen a good Puck/Santana fight in months. "You don't wanna know the shit I hear in the locker room about you. Some of it has to be true because its stuff only someone who's fucked you would know. So talk my ass."

"Guess what? I have guy friends," she says, shoving him away hard, causing him to fall to the floor. "Just because you're incapable to being friends with a girl without fucking her doesn't mean everyone else can't be friends with the opposite sex."

Puck snort, derisively. He picks himself up off the floor before responding. "Sure I don't have girl friends but at least I admit to it. You don't have guy friends. You have guys you fucked who are looking for a second chance to get in your pants." Puck starts to walk away, knowing based on their history this could get meaner and physical very soon. He knows that he won't be able to stop himself if Santana physically attacks him again. He's badass enough to know that you don't touch a girl in public. Even if she provoked it and started it, you're gonna come off looking like the asshole.

Santana sneers, her anger getting the best of her. "You're a fucking Lima Loser, Puckerman. Just. Like. You're. Daddy. I don't know why were dating. You're not interested in anything more than fucking. And you'd obviously rather be fucking other people than me." She sees the look on Puck's face, knowing he just compared him to his father. She's one of the only people he's told about everything his father ever did, including abusing his mother and him without the slightest physical provocation from the two.

Puck counts to ten before turning to face her, noting the large crowd that's surrounded the pair. He vaguely notices Finn, Matt, and Mike ready to step in. He knows that its Finn's doing after hearing what Santana said to him. "Fuck you, you stupid fucking bitch. You're right. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free. You'd told me I'm the best you've had, and you keep coming back to me. We're fucking done unless you're really fucking lonely and need a fuck. Maybe, just maybe I'll have time for you. If not I'm sure there's a few guys at this school who would fuck your whore-ass again, knowing that you'll open your legs for anyone."

He turns his back to her again, ready to cut through the crowd of the dumb fucks gapping at the fight in front of them. Santana sees red at his statement and before she even knows what's going on, she's on his back hitting him.

"Fuck you, you self-righteous, arrogant prick. Don't you fucking treat me like that," she screeches in his ear. It takes Matt and Mike to pull her off, and Finn is right there next to Puck to prevent him from reacting. Puck doesn't even acknowledge anyone. He just stalks out of school, gets in his truck, and drives around town for the next few hours to clear his head.

He can't say he's surprised to find her on his porch when he gets home around 4 that night. There are no words. She follows him into the house. After that it's all bruises, biting, scratching, and clawing. It's fast and it's hard. It's painful. There are no sweet words in her ear. There are no names. There are angry growls. It's fucking; there's no other word for it. She gets dressed in her uniform immediately after and leaves, pausing only to press a soft kiss to his lips as the only apology for that afternoon.

***end of flashback***

_So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day_

***flashback – 12 months ago***

Everyone's shocked the next day when Santana and Puck walk in hand-in-hand.

"Dude, I thought you and Santana were done," Finn says, once Puck drops his girlfriend off with her Cheerio friends. "You two fight all the time. Why do you stay together?"

"The sex is fantastic, bro," Puck says, putting his empty backpack in his locker.

Finn looks at his friend incredulously. "Is that worth it?"

"Dude, you're obviously a virgin," Puck snorts.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Santana's surrounded by her best friends who are asking the same questions.

"Santana, Puck treats you like crap. Why are you back with him?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"He's hot, and he's great in bed," Santana says frankly.

Quinn looks hard at her friend. "Sex isn't all there is to a relationship."

"It's enough."

"I dressed my cat up like a princess last night," Brittany says, interrupting the fight that looking likely between the girls.

"How'd that go, Britt?" Santana asks her friend with a soft smile.

Brittany locks her left arm through Santana's. "It was fun. I was going to take pictures but I couldn't work my phone. Mary wouldn't help me."

"Maybe next time we can come over and see," Quinn says as she locks her arm through Brittany's right.

"Lookin' hot, ladies," Puck says as the trio pass him, Finn, Matt, and Mike.

"You wish, Puckerman," Santana throws back with a smile.

"Every night, Lopez."

***end of flashback***  
_  
Sound like broken records_  
_Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

***flashback – 9 months ago***

"Quinn fucking Fabray, you jackass," Santana screeches as she threw another book at his head. "One of my best friends. You slept with one of my best friends. You got one of my best friends PREGNANT."

"You fucking dumped me for my credit score," Puck scoffs, dodging whatever Santana threw at him. "Stop fucking throwing shit at my head. And stop breaking my shit!"

Santana throws another DVD in its case at Puck. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Puck backs Santana into the wall, holding her hands above her head with one of his hands. "Santana! STOP! FUCKING! THROWING! MY! SHIT!"

"Well, stop fucking up my life," Santana says, wrenching her wrists from his grip. She shoves him away, hard. He isn't expecting it, so he stumbles back a little.

"Well, stop being a fucking bitch," he says, grabbing her wrist and turning it slightly to keep her from hitting him. "You've fucked half of my teammates, and I haven't said shit!" She turns to kick him in the shins, and he shoves her away to prevent it. He accidently pushes her into his desk.

"You swore you'd never touch me again," Santana says, looking into his eyes. The jolt of the wall finally knocking her back into reality and out of the haze of anger she'd been in since that afternoon. Their position is reminiscent of their first breakup of many all those months ago.

"Fuck," he says, letting go of her arm as if it had burned him. Puck sits on the edge of his bed, placing his hands in his head.

"We're done, again."

"We weren't dating, remember?"

Santana stares at him coldly. "No, I mean we're fucking done with all of this shit. I'm fucking done with this shit. Goodbye Puck."

Puck can only stare at Santana as she walks out his bedroom door with her head held high. The slamming of his front door knocks him from his reverie. He watches out his bedroom window as she drives away from his house, and maybe, he thinks, out of his life.

***end of flashback*  
**

* * *

Hope this was worth the wait, guys! I tried to sex it up a little in this chapter because now their relationship is mostly sex without the sweetness that it was before it all went to hell (at least in my mind). Thanks so much for all the reviews. They meant so much. I tried to reply to all of them, but some I didn't. If I didn't, know that it still meant a lot to me. They were all nice and helpful. So review again please!


End file.
